This invention relates generally to games involving manipulation of a game piece with an implement and more specifically to a game in which a game piece is picked up by using a pair of long, cylindrical implements and transferred to a receptacle.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,451 and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,341, which disclose games involving the manipulation of game pieces with a pair of implements. Presently, games of the same general type as the present invention involve manipulation of a game piece of a simple symmetric geometric shape (e.g., a disc, a rectangular box, or a sphere) which are relatively easy to balance once they are picked up by the implements. Moreover, these games do not require that the game piece be held from falling by the implements as a player walks from the place where the game piece was picked up to the place where it is to be deposited. The receptacles for the game pieces of existing games are not configured to increase the difficulty in depositing the game piece in (or on) the receptacle. Finally, the there is no provision in existing games for selectively increasing the difficulty of manipulating the game piece.